Impardonnable péché
by Yuketsuko
Summary: Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je suis enfermé dans ce cachot... Une sombre histoire de guerre. Un héros usé, torturé. Quel ange saura le sauver ? VIOL


**Auteuse:** Confiture2tom

**Base:** Harry Potter (qui aurais pu en douter nan mais franchement...)

**Titre:** Impardonnable péché

**Genre: **ATTENTION cette fic contient des relations entre hommes et un viol vous serez prévenus !

**Rating:** M par ce que ça le vaut bien

**Couple:** Viol ? (a vous de découvrir ) futur HP/DM (mes tits chéwis adorés miam !)

**Disclamer:** Tout à MOI

**_Quoi mais c'est pas vrai ça pour qui tu te prends ?_**

Ben pour l'auteuse qu'est ce que tu crois !

**_PPfff t'es pathétique j'ai même plus envie de faire de commentaire..._**

C'est mieux comme ça

_**Mais dit leur ! **_

Bon ok c'est pas moi qui ai inventé les persos... pff cette ptite vois toujours aussi chiante...

**_Maieuh..._**

Chut

**_Mai..._**

Chut

Voila c'est mieux ! Passons à la suite...

**Résumé:** Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je suis enfermé dans ce cachot... Depuis combien de temps vient-il me faire souffrir, depuis combien de temps jouie-til en moi... futur HP/DM

**Nda: **Bon eh bien j'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira... Je sais, vous allez me dire que je ferais mieux de continuer les autres mais celle-ci je l'avait commencée bien avant et donc voila je le publie maintenant. Je voulais vous dire merci à tous pour vos reviews sur "Bonne St Valentin Harry" et je suis désolé pour ne pas avoir répondu à toutes car j'avais beaucoup de travail et je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je vous promet une suite qui est en cours d'écriture actuellement... Encore merci et sur ce, **bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

_** Prologue: L'espérance me fait vivre...**_

**POV de Harry**

Cette salle toujours le même, cette odeur de mort, toujours la même...

Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je suis enfermé dans ce cachot... Depuis combien de temps vient-il me faire souffrir, depuis combien de temps jouie t-il en moi...

Je ne sais plus et je n'ai plus envie de savoir... je suis si sale à présent que j'espère à chaque nouvelle torture que ce sera la dernière, celle de ma mort...

je n'ai plus que faire de ce monde, mes amis ont surement dus perdre espoir de me retrouver depuis bien longtemps... d'ailleurs, je me demande s'ils ne sont pas déjà morts avec la geurre qui fait rage au dehors...

Il m'en a déjà parler, pendant les rares moments où il me parle d'ailleurs. Il m'a simplement dit que son maitre prenait le dessus depuis ma capture et qu'il ne tarderais pas à gagner cette foutue guerre...

Il m'a dit que depuis que je ne suis plus là, le monde à perdu tout espoir et que de plus en plus de sorciers se mettent du côté de son maître...

J'ai mal partout... ces atouchements m'ont rendus vulnérables.

Moi qui suis né pour tuer le seigneur des ténèbres et mourir en héros pour des siècles et des siècles, je ne suis plus qu'un ramasi de chair souillées par un homme violent et dur...

Sa violence est de plus en plus forte de jours en jours... il le fait encore plus longeument...

Je me sens comme déchiré au creux du bas ventre, la douleur ne disparaît jamais, je ne parvient même plus à dormir...

Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi depuis le jour où il m'a enfermé ici... c'était un jour d'automne comme les autres.

Je me baladais dans la rue en fumant tranquillement une cigarette quand j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres autour de moi...

J'avais l'impression qu'on m'observais et je n'avais pas tort... Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme grand et cagoulé a surgit d'un buisson...

J'ai essayer de m'enfuir mais il m'avais déjà empoigné le bras. Je me suis instentanement retrouvé dans ce cachot humide et vide de toute présence humaine...

Ce mystérieux homme avait transplané... Je ne sais pas plus aujourd'hui où je me trouve... Ensuite il m'a pris par les poignets et m'a tiré vers le mur du fond.

Arrivé là-bas, il m'a frappé tellement fort contre le mur que je suis tombé dans un état second...

Il a prononcé une formule latine et des chaînes sont apparues sur mes poignets. Depuis ce jour, je suis enchainé ici et tous les soirs, il revient me faire souffrir...

Accroché par les poignets, je suis nu pour que son plaisir soit décuplé et qu'il ne perde pas de temps avec mes vêtements...

Mon corps est couvert de blessures profondes provoquées par ses dents, ses ongles ou tout autre objet dont il se sert pour me faire souffrir...

Je n'arrive même plus à pleurer quand il vient, j'ai tellement mal qu'aucunes larmes n'arrive à sortir...

Je suis de plus en plus fatigué... j'espère que ma dernière heure a bientot sonnée... Tout ça est de ma faute...

J'ai déjà causé assez de morts comme ça... Quand je mourrais, je partirais heureux, plus jamais je ne ferais souffrir mon entourage et ils pourrons vivre normalement...

Je ne comprend pas ce qui pousse cet homme à me faire autant souffrir...

C'est vrai que depuis toujours, on le sait plus diabolique que tout, mais son fils, est-il seulement au courant des agissements de son père...

Comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait que je suis enchainé dans ce cachot et que son père vient tous les soirs prendre du plaisir avec moi...

Il serait surement content, lui qui m'a toujours détesté et que je détestais aussi cordialement...

Pourquoi 'détestait' ? eh bien pour la simple raison que je suis prêt à tout lui pardonner... Si j'ai la chance de le revoir, j'aurais tellement de choses à lui dire...

Je me sens las et vraiment fatigué cette nuit... je vais essayer de dormir ne serait ce que quelques heures...

Mes paupières se ferment sous le poids de ma fatigue... je sombre dans les méandres des songes... Je sais que bientôt il va revenir...

_**oO)OOOOOOOO(Oo**_

Dans le grand salon malfoyien, Lucius potassait tranquillement un livre de magie noire.

Assis sur le canapé en cuir noir, il tenait en sa main un cigare à moitié entamé et dans l'autre son fameux livre...

Sa longue robe noire tombait sur le sol en marbre blanc ce qui donnait un contraste assez inquiétant.

A ses pieds, reposait sa fameuse canne en forme de serpent qui, de temps à autre, poussait un petit sifflement de contentement...

Son visage était de plus en plus renfrogné et depuis quelques mois, sa haine avait grandit considérablement.

On pouvait, en s'approchant de plus près, distinguer une flamme aussi noire que son coeur dans ses pupilles.

Ses yeux étaient aussi gris que la roche dont son coeur était fait et aussi menaçants que ses châtiments...

Depuis que son maître avait péri, Lucius rêvait de vengeance et la capture de ce garçon pouvait enfin l'assouvir...

Chaque soir, il descendait à la cave où celui-ci était enfermé, chaque fois il prenait un peu plus de plaisir avec lui, chaque soir, il sentait la douleur dans le corps de ce gamin ...

Mais c'était ça qui le faisait jouir, ce pouvoir de le faire souffrir à un point inimaginable, cette emprise qu'il avait sur le jeune homme...

La grosse pendule de la cuisine sonna 23h. C'était l'heure de sa visite à la cave...

Lucius referma brutalement son précieux livre relié de cuir et écrasa son cigare dans le cendrier... Tout en se levant du canapé, il prit soin d'empoigner sa canne.

Voila un des multiples accessoires dont il se sert pour faire souffrir ses victimes ou plutot SA victime.

Sa femme et son fils étant montés se coucher, il avait le champ libre, comme d'habitude. D'un pas lent et doucereux, il traversa le salon et entreprit la descente vers le sous-sol.

L'humidité de ce lieu laissait croire à des catacombes.

L'odeur malfaisante qui trainait dans les recoins transpercait les narines et les quelques crânes disposés de part en part de la salle témoignaient du caractère sympathique de Lucius...

Bientôt, il arriva devant le cachot qui portait le numéro 42 (clin d'oeil a saw). A travers les bareaux, on pouvait deviner un homme.

Cet homme était nu et suspendu par les poignets au mur du fond. Son corps était couvert de blessures qui commencaient a s'infecter.

Du sang perlait le long de son torse et des plaques d'hémoglobine séchée le recouvraient.

Le jeune homme semblait endormi, ce qui arracha un rictus de plaisir à son tortionnaire. " On va bien s'amuser Harry " murmura t-il. Il sortit un trouceau de clefs de sa robe et prit la seule clef argentée.

Le cliquetis de la serrure indique à Lucius qu'il peut enfin passer à l'action...

A pas feutrés, il pénétre dans la cellule et tout aussi lentement, il se pencha sur le visage du jeune garcon. Endormi, il ressemblait tellement à un ange... un ange déchu...

La main rêche de Lucius s'arreta sur la joue du survivant et la caressa tendrement jusqu'à glisser vers ses cheveux ébènes et hirsutes.

En faisant très attention à ne pas le reveiller, tout du moins pour le moment, Lucius se faisait tendre.

Pourtant ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Dur, violent et rapide, Lucius était bien un ancien mangemort, mais aujourd'hui, il voulait pouvoir s'amuser, il voulait encore jouer...

Ses deux mains s'aventurent sur le torse endolori de cet amant endormi. Elles caressent les plaies encores ouvertes par les châtiments de la veille.

Peu à peu, elles se couvrent du sang noirâtre de cet homme.

Un frisson de douleur parcourt le corps en sommeil de Harry. Lucius l'a senti et s'arrete un moment de peur d'accelérer son reveil...

Pour compenser, la langue de Lucius passe lentement sur ses doigts sanguinolants avec un plaisir extrême. Le sang encore frais de cet amant enchainé est si bon ...

Suite à cette savoureuse dégustation, les doigts curieux de Lucius se reposent sur le torse de son prisonnier et se glissent vers son nombril...

Ils pincent gentillement la peau entourant ce petit trou de chair. Mais en voulant toujours plus, Lucius s'aventure plus bas...

Sa main, bientôt arrivée au membre d'Harry tremble d'excitation tandis que Lucius approche son visage de celui de son ange déchu...

Sa langue quémendeuse se pose sur les lèvres sèches et fines du prisonnier et commence à les parcourir gentillement... pour le moment...

**_oO)OOOOOOOO(Oo_**

Harry sait très bien se qui se passe, il vient de se réveiller mais ne veut pas pour autant ouvrir les yeux...

Depuis tout ce temps, il préfère rester les yeux fermés...

La première fois, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier et de rester les yeux grands ouvert mais il appris par la suite, bien à ses dépends que la vision de Lucius en train de le violer n'arrangerais rien mais ne faisait qu'aggraver son état mental...

Le sauveur du monde, lui, Harry Potter, ne pouvait rien faire, attaché au mur, il ne pouvait pas bouger...

Le corps de Lucius sur lui l'empêchait inutilement de faire le moindre mouvement...

Harry savait très bien que plus il bougeait, plus il avait mal... et puis de toute facon, il n'avait plus aucunes forces pour se débattre, celles-ci l'avaient abandonnées depuis bien longtemps...

Il n'avait plus aucun espoirs de se faire sauver et il le savait très bien, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer comment le monde était depuis la prise au pouvoir de Voldemort...

Ses amis étaient-ils toujours vivants... Il l'espérait mais ne se faisait plus d'illusions depuis tout ce temps...

Retenant ses larmes, il laissa la main de Lucius faire des vas et viens sur son sexe... Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de bander mais il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus...

« T'aimes-ça » lui lança Lucius de sa voix rauque et éraillée...

« Je sais très bien que tu ne dors plus Harry... n'est ce pas ? »

C'était vrai, mais Harry ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il ne voulait plus voir Lucius prendre du plaisir...

« Allez, regarde-moi ma pute... »

« NON ! » ne put s'empêcher de crier Harry « Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus... »

« Et pourtant, t'aimes ça chéri... »

Harry ne put répondre, Lucius avait enfoui sa langue dans sa bouche, forcant la barrière des dents d'Harry...

Il l'obligea à entrer dans sa danse mortuaire et il s'exécuta, comme un pantin, il fit semblant de s'amuser avec la langue de son tortionnaire mais son envie de vomir commençait à surpasser le reste...

Lucius se retira de la bouche du jeune survivant mais ce qui l'attendais allait être bien pire...

Lucius commenca à déboutonner son pantalon... Harry garda les yeux fermés, il savait se qui se préparait, c'était toujours la même chose...

Un tissu tomba sur le sol, Lucius avait retiré son boxer, le dernier vêtement avant qu'il le fasse avant qu'il le refasse...

Le sexe volumineux de Lucius entra dans la gorge d'Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un râle de douleur et de dégout...

Lucius mouvait son bassin de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort... Harry n'en pouvait plus, vraiment plus...

Mais Lucius enfonca encore plus profondement son sexe dans la bouche de Harry... Les gémissements de plaisir de Lucius le dégoutaient...

Il ne pouvait plus respirer, il allait étouffer... il allait enfin mourir, sa délivrance...

Lucius éjacula dans la gorge du survivant... Harry allait recracher... Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit... Comme toutes les fois...

" Avale !" ordonna Lucius.

Se résignant, il avala...

" C'est bien ma pute, tu as bien travailler aujourd'hui "

Lucius tapota la tête de Harry comme si celui-ci était son chien... Harry, lui, s'empêcha de vomir encore une fois...

Lucius n'avait pas utiliser sa canne ce qui le soulagea quelques peu ... cette canne... c'était le pire des instruments...

La tête de serpent qui se mouvait à l'intérieur de son corps... Harry ne voulait plus ça... mais Lucius avait agi moins violemment aujourd'hui... il ne s'était pas insinué en lui...

" A bientôt AAArrryyy... "

Lucius disparut dans le couloir sombre des cachots laissant un Harry sale, humilié mais étonné par le manque de brusquerire de Lucius...

Moins fort, moins rapide, moins brusque... mais toujours lui, toujours la même chose...

Harry, vidé s'endormit dix minutes plus tard, seul, dans sa prison... Il savait que bientôt il se réveillerais et que son violeur sera toujours là, toujours sur lui...

* * *

_  
Le lendemain, le violeur revint... mais cette fois il utilisa sa canne, il entra dans le survivant et reparti comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé...

* * *

_

**_Et voila pour le prologuequi soit dit en passant est assez court _**

**_mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié..._**

**_Juste une petite question avant de vous quitter:_**

**_Cette fic deviendra, prochainement, un slash HP/DM_**

**_A votre avis comment Harry et Draco pourrons se retrouver ?_**

**_J'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la question mais je vous laisse libre d'imaginer..._**

**_A vos claviers ! _**

**_Et a bientot pour le prochain chapitre... _**

_

* * *

_


End file.
